


Fading

by sublimevoide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociation, Emotional Conflict, Other, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimevoide/pseuds/sublimevoide
Summary: Everyone fades sometimes, this is my experience.





	

It’s both a gradual and sudden thing.  

 

It starts with the intense want

The intense need

Whatever it is you wish for,

There it begins.

 

Then everything tingles

You’re sinking

Movement flows through your body,

And suddenly everything stops.

 

You float in your thoughts

They rage akin to a tornado

Spinning and spinning,

Never seeming to allow your grasp to reach them.

 

But then they morph to a hurricane

Your tears raining upon your face

Your body is a field of conflict and yet,

You sit in the eye completely calm.

 

One minute you’re absolutely fine

The next things spiral and you’re losing control

They stop but switch to another storm of emotion

You’re lost.

 

It’s both a gradual and sudden thing.


End file.
